The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Orthotic devices are provided for partial or substantial immobilization of the torso to stabilize the back. These orthotic devices are back braces which can be fitted snugly around the torso of a wearer. Such back braces are effective in achieving spinal stability if worn properly. For many users, back braces are difficult to appropriately position and fasten. Without being consistently worn and properly adjusted, the effectiveness is substantially reduced.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0213284 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,348 to Garth et al. overcome some of the problems discussed above. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
It has yet to be appreciated that a brace's adjustability can be maintained without reducing comfort to a wearer. Thus, there is still a need for improved adjustable braces.